


Over Meteors and Cigarettes

by temarihime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temarihime/pseuds/temarihime
Summary: "Then I told you my fear as well; how I am afraid that I would never be love. You stared at me, the cigar midway to your lips, your eyes seeing thru me and I feel exposed so instead I grab the cigar and look at the stars again."
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Over Meteors and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but very dear to me.

It was midnight, we were on your roof passing a cigar and drinking the time away for goodness sake. I told you about the stars - how they make the sky beautiful, how they illuminate the road back at home, how sometimes I pretend that my mother is among them - I realized that was the first time I talked about her to other people. You told me about your fears; about how afraid you are to die before doing something good for your village - I laugh at the irony that for someone so unmotivated and acted like he doesn't care - you will still go above and beyond for your people. Then I told you my fear as well; how I am afraid that I would never be love. You stared at me, the cigar midway to your lips, your eyes seeing thru me and I feel exposed so instead I grab the cigar and look at the stars again.

Seconds passed and I still feel your gaze at me. I said what in my most arrogant voice and you smiled at me. The genuine smile I associate with the sun - the smile that made me warm inside - the smile that makes me imagine a life with you someday. A life that is full of your smile, a smile you only intend to give to me. "I love you Tem, and you know that". Of course I know that, in my heart and my soul, there is only you. Your name embedded into the very skin that I hope everyone can see. That you, the beautiful you love a broken tragedy like me. You see, I lied to you - my greatest fear is now losing you.

Night after night, the unbeliever in me prays to kami to keep you safe for me. I pray to the gods that you stay alive, that no harm can reach you, no tears will come from your eyes, that you awake every day in the best of health possible - I pray for you that I start praying for myself as well; that I will live my days with you. That when death comes, I hope it comes to me before it comes to you because to live without you is to not live at all.

And so I told you I love you as well and punched your arm lightly. I don't want you to know about my fear because what can you do about it? But at that moment as the first meteor fell over Konoha, I closed my eyes and wished that you will never stop loving me. I felt your arms around me as soon as the tears left my eyes. How do I even explain myself to you - but you never asked about it anyway and for that I was thankful.

It was sunrise when we decided to finally sleep. We showered together, I dried your hair and you put me into one of your shirts. I was about to climb into bed when you stop me. I turned around and you were on one knee, a ring between your thumb and forefinger. You told me it was supposed to happen later, over dinner with your parents and my brothers. You said you hated waiting and your Mom could hit you for all your care. So I sobbed and fell on my knees and embrace you. I chanted yes like prayer as you slowly put the ring on me. I was still sobbing and you were laughing at my state but I cannot care less.

We finally got around to sleeping. Your head between my breasts, my hand tracing your back, humming a once forgotten lullaby to put you to sleep. I too felt sleepy and once again I prayed; I thank the gods for what happened and asked them once again to let me live with for as long as we are allowed and even in death, I prayed they still give you to me.


End file.
